The present invention relates to timing measurements, and more particularly to the measurement of timebase jitter for component video.
In a gen-locked television system it is desirable to eliminate any phase jitter from the system. A phase jitter of as little as three nanoseconds can produce a noticeable chrominance aberration on edges when observed on a picture monitor. For composite video signals vectorscopes have been traditionally used to observe timing of the television system. However when only component video signals are available, vectorscopes cannot be used to measure timing errors including jitter. With the advent of component television studios and with the introduction of high definition television (HDTV) systems that use only component video signals, there is no measurement instrument comparable to the vectorscope for measuring timing jitter.
Therefore what is desired is a method of measurement of timebase jitter for component video that provides accurate jitter determinations of one nanosecond or less.